wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Blade Wind the Invoker
Blade Wind the Invoker is the first boss that players will encounter in Stormtalon's Lair, and must be defeated in order to unlock access to the rest of the dungeon. He appears as a large Pell high priest wielding a staff, and stands in the center of the large circular chamber surrounded by four Thundercall Channelers. This guide covers both the Normal and Veteran versions of Blade Wind the Invoker. Veteran specific notes appear in italicized font. General Information *'Statistics' **'Health'; 117.6k (Normal), 1 m (Veteran) **'Interrupt Armor'; 2 **'Damage Type'; Ranged, Magic *'Abilities' **'Thunder Cross'; Blade Wind begins casting a large "X" shaped telegraph that spans the width of the room. If the cast is completed, it sends a stream of thunder bolts outward that deal heavy damage to any player hit by it and knocks them down. This ability can be interrupted to proc a Moment of Opportunity. **'Lightning Strike'; Blade Wind centers a circular telegraph over a player, and upon completion of the cast, places a faster telegraph where the player was last standing when the first one finished. The area under the second telegraph gets struck by a lightning bolt, which deals heavy damage and a knockdown to any players/Channelers hit by it. **'Electrostatic Pulse'; Blade Wind channels a very large telegraph that covers the entire room, sans 8 "blind spots" that players can stand in to avoid taking damage. Players that are hit by the pulse take a heavy amount of damage and are knocked down. Just like Thunder Cross, this ability can be interrupted to proc a Moment of Opportunity. On Veteran difficulty, Blade Wind will always cast this ability 3 times in a row, even if one of the casts is interrupted by the players. *'Major Mechanics' **'Thundercall Channelers'; These are four robed Pell that surround Blade Wind on all four sides of his central circle. They cannot be attacked directly until the second phase of the fight. On Veteran difficulty, the Channelers will occasionally cast a large circular telegraph that'll deal high damage to players and knock them down. It cannot be interrupted in any way and must simply be avoided. **'Static Wisps'; Every time players kill a Thundercall Channeler in phase 2, a number of Static Wisps will spawn and start circling around the room. They appear as floating static orbs that have a red telegraph underneath them, and do not disappear until Blade Wind the Invoker is defeated. Players struck by a Wisp will take a moderate amount of damage and be stunned in place, which can prove problematic during parts of the fight. Strategy Blade Wind the Invoker's encounter is divided up into three distinct phases. During the entire encounter, Blade Wind will not move from his location in the center of the room. Instead, his staff has enough range to strike players standing anywhere in his chamber. If the players do manage to run out of range of his staff (for example, by running far enough back toward the entrance to the dungeon) the encounter will simply reset and the players will have to start over. *'Phase 1' When players first engage Blade Wind, he will immediately lock onto and start attacking the player with the highest threat. Until the beginning of Phase 2, Blade Wind will only alternate between doing heavy white damage to the tank and casting Thunder Cross on the group. Players can interrupt Thunder Cross in order to do bonus damage to Blade Wind, or they can simply avoid it to not take any damage. At first, the four Thundercall Channelers will simply stand in place channeling a spell on Blade Wind the Invoker. They can't be damaged in any way during this phase of the fight, so they can be completely ignored by the players As mentioned, however, in the Veteran version of this fight, the Channelers will occasional cast a large circular telegraph that deals damage and knocks players down. Players should be careful to avoid this, as it may knock them down during the middle of a Thunder Cross cast and cause them to take a direct hit. '' Once Blade Wind reaches approximately 60% of his health, he will disarm all the players in the group and fight will transition to Phase 2. *'Phase 2''' Blade Wind becomes invulnerable to damage, and player may now begin attacking the Thundercall Channelers. Players must quickly gather their weapons, and then begin focusing down the Channelers one at a time until they are all destroyed. During this time, Blade Wind will alternate between casting Lightning Strike on random players and doing group-wide damage, which cannot be avoided. Players can drop the Lightning Strike on the Thundercall Channelers to deal them a large amount of damage, which speeds up the fight considerably. On Veteran difficulty, all four Channelers gain a very high absorb shield that MUST be dispelled by hitting them with a Lightning Strike. Also, Blade Wind will alternate between casting two Lightning Strikes and a Thunder Cross, which cannot be interrupted during this phase. Every time the players kill a Thundercall Channeler, Static Wisps will appear and start circling the room. The Wisps move in a set path in a specific "range band" from the boss, and overlap in such a way that they cannot be avoided by standing still. They always appear in the same order; first, 2 appear in the band just outside of where the Channelers were standing, then 5 in the outermost band, then 1 closest to the boss, and finally 1 in the band just inside of where the Channelers were standing. Getting stunned by a Wisp may cause a player to get struck by a Lightning Strike or Thunder Cross, so players must attempt to avoid them if at all possible. Because the final Wisp spawns in the same band that the Channelers are standing, its generally easier if the players all stand toward the middle of the room during this phase of the fight. Once players defeat the final Channeler, Blade Wind will again disarm the entire party and immediately transition into Phase 3. *'Phase 3' Blade Wind will immediately lose his invulnerability shield and begin attacking the player again with the highest threat. Players must quickly regain their weapons and resume attacking the boss. There are no longer any Channelers during this phase, but the Static Wisps from Phase 2 remain and must be actively avoided by the players to avoid getting struck by Blade Winds special attacks. Blade Wind will attack the tank as in Phase 1, but will continue casting Lightning Strike on occasion, and replaces his Thunder Cross ability with Electrostatic Pulse. There are 8 blind spots that players can stand in to avoid taking damage, but all of them are overlapped at some point by at least 1 of the Static Wisps, so players must pay attention in order not to get stunned. Electrostatic Pulse can be interrupted in order to do bonus damage to Blade Wind, but again, on Veteran difficult players must take care not to get struck by subsequent Electrostatic Pulses, as Blade Wind will continue to cast them regardless of whether the first one was interrupted. This is the final phase of the fight, and continues until Blade Wind the Invoker is defeated. Pro Tips *Players should coordinate whether they're going to interrupt any of Blade Wind's abilities or simply try to avoid them, as it will generally take a group effort to pull it off. Melee need to stand fairly close to Blade Wind in order to hit him with an interrupt, and if the group fails to do so they can take a lethal hit from either Thundercross or Electrostatic Pulse if they're not careful. Interrupting his abilities can dramatically reduce the length of the encounter, however, which ultimately reduces the amount of time players have to survive through Phase 3. *Except for on Veteran difficulty, Lightning Strike does not need to be placed on the Channelers in Phase 2, but doing so can greatly decrease the length of the encounter. Also, players should always be aware of who's getting targeted by Lightning Strike as to not take damage accidentally, so players should generally bunch up around the Channeler while killing it, even if they're ranged, if only to make it easier to see each other. *It can be very easy to lose track of the Static Wisps while trying to avoid Blade Winds attacks in Phase 3. As a general tip though, the two innermost Wisps move the slowest, and the fight becomes much easier if players attempt to follow behind them rather than avoid them as they come along. Once Blade Wind begins casting Electrostatic Pulse, players can simply lag behind in a blind spot not to take damage.